The One I Need is You
by dhedingdong95
Summary: "balikkan badanmu menghadap dinding sekarang juga" BUK! "mommy tak pernah mengajarkanmu berbuat nakal seperti itu! tapi mengapa kau selalu membuat mommy menangis sedih karena ulah keterlaluanmu?" BUK! BUK! / Sequel of You all that I need / T. KYUMIN. Drabble[?] Romance. Drama. BL. YAOI. BOYS X BOYS. Family. little angst. DLDR. Enjoy and review, ne? :)


**The one I need is You**

**-dhedingdong95 & haifandr-**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee/Cho Sandeul**

**Genre: romance, drama, mpreg, yaoi, BL, boysXboys, angst, DLDR**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Sedikit lebih panjang dari Drabble  
**

**Disclaimer: **

**Ide cerita berasal dari 'haifandr' yang saya realisasikan menjadi FF. fic, alur, dan plot milik saya dan haifandr sepenuhnya. Kyumin milik pemiliknya^_^)/ Enjoy!**

**WARNING TYPO! YAOI! BOYSXBOYS**

**don't like? DONT READ! **

**NO BASH!**

****tulisan miring=flashback****

.

.

"mom, Adeul ingin beltemu daddy di culga!" namja berumur 5 tahun lebih 2 bulan yang membawa boneka kelinci berwarna pink kemanapun ia pergi itu lagi-lagi mengungkapkan sebuah keinginan sederhananya.

"baby Sandeul ingin bertemu daddy, hm?" pria manis berambut hitam legam yang masih mengenakan celemek dengan warna merah muda kesukaannya berjalan menghampiri namja kecil tersebut, setelah membawa semangkuk sup yang asapnya masih terlihat mengepul menuju meja makan.

"em!" namja kecil itu mengangguk bersemangat lalu mendongak mencari datangnya suara. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat seseorang yang tengah dicarinya.

"tutup kedua matamu dan bayangkan jika daddy sedang memelukmu sekarang" perlahan Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh Sandeul dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu mungil sebelah kanan milik bocah itu. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak asing dari tubuh anaknya. Kehangatan. Ya kehangatan yang dirasakan Sungmin saat memeluk Kyuhyun ataupun Sandeul, sama adanya.

"ini bukan daddy! ini mommy!" Sandeul masih menutup mata dan menebak siapa yang kini memeluknya. Namun teriakan Sandeul yang secara tiba-tiba berhasil membuyarkan semua lamunan singkat Sungmin.

"mommy! daddy... opcceoyo?" sebuah kalimat polos yang terlontar dari mulut seorang Lee Sandeul berhasil membuat Sungmin tak dapat menahan air matanya. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya, takut kehilangan harta yang paling berharga satu-satunya. Sungmin seolah kehabisan seluruh kata-katanya saat mendengar ungkapan apa adanya dari buah hati tersayang.

"mommy menangic? mommy jangan cedih... mianhae. aku nakal ne? aku menyecal, Adeul halus dihukum" Sandeul menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dimainkannya jari-jari mungil di kedua tangannya. Takut, hukuman apa yang akan diterima Sandeul dari sang mommy.

Sungmin mengusap air matanya dan memegang kedua bahu anak kandungnya itu sembari tersenyum melihat kepolosannya. "baby Sandeul tidak nakal, mommy Sandeul memang cengeng"

"anni. Adeul punya mommy yang kuat, bukan cengeng" Sandeul mengerutkan dahinya lalu menggembungkan kedua pipinya tanda tak setuju. Sungmin yang melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Sandeul tak sengaja menyemburkan tawanya. Kelucuan tingkah Sandeul itulah yang berhasil mengembalikan mood baik Sungmin hari ini. Sungmin pun membawa Sandeul ke dalam pangkuannya setelah ia duduk di atas sofa ruang santai –tanpa melepas celemeknya.

"mom, tadi Adeul mimpiin daddy!" diatas pangkuan Sungmin, Sandeul masih mendongakkan kepalanya sembari sesekali mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin dan meminta pendapatnya.

"ah, benarkah? apa daddy sama tampannya seperti di foto mommy?" Sungmin menunjukkan wajah antusias kasih sayangnya pada sang buah hati, walaupun sebenarnya hatinya bergejolak dan jantungnya semacam berhenti sesaat ketika mendengarkan cerita dari Sandeul.

"em! daddy bilang aku halus menjaga mommy. mommy tenang caja Adeul akan menjaga mommy dari monctel monctel jahat! CIIAAAAAT!" Sandeul beranjak turun dari sofa putih gading meninggalkan boneka kelincinya begitu saja dan berlari mengambil pedang mainannya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya. Setelah itu ia kembali berlari ke tempatnya semula dan meminta Sungmin memangkunya lagi.

Tanpa diduga ia kembali mengingat peristiwa hampir 6 tahun lalu dimana saat-saat ia harus dipisahkan dengan Cho Kyuhyunnya.

_._

_._

"_**mana kalimat i love you darimu untukku, hyung?" **_

"_**Sungmin hyuung.. aku ingin mendengar seruan i love you-mu saat ini juga.."**_

_._

_._

_Sungmin masih merekam jelas 2 kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun waktu itu dan membuat sebuah penyesalan teramat dalam di hidupnya. Kala itu saat detik-detik terakhir sebelum sang kekasih meninggalkannya, ia rasakan sebuah pelukan hangat seorang Cho Kyuhyun di bagian perutnya. Secara tak langsung bersemayamlah benih bayi mereka yang kini bernama Cho Sandeul atau biasa dipanggil Lee Sandeul mengingat keadaannya sekarang. Sangat tabu memang, ketika namja dapat mengandung seorang bayi. Tetapi itulah kenyataannya. Karunia terbesar yang Sungmin dapatkan meskipun ia dan Kyuhyun belum terikat dalam perkawinan._

_Saat itu Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mendekatkan telinga kanannya diatas perut Sungmin yang masih datar, namun apa daya. Menggerakkan tubuhnya saja tak bisa, karena terasa sangat sakit. Sebelum Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan itu untuk selamanya, tanpa diduga Sungmin mendengar sebuah ucapan lirih Kyuhyun yang tak pernah ia lupa sampai kapanpun. " ja..ga.. mo..mmy.. ba..by..ku..." mungkin begitulah kalimat sangat lirih bahkan berupa sebuah desisan paling menyakitkan yang pernah Sungmin dengar._

_Sungmin tak menyangka jika ia dapat bertahan sejauh ini tanpa ditemani Kyuhyun. Ia melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki sehat yang kata orang setampan Kyuhyun dan semanis dirinya, dengan sabar ia menjaga dan mendidik Sandeul. Semua Sungmin lakukan seorang diri. Berpontang-panting disaat pagi hari ketika Sandeul masuk ke taman bermain, ia sempatkan mengenakan setelan jas resmi menjadi presiden direktur untuk mengurus perusahaan peninggalan orang tuanya. Siang hari setelah Sandeul pulang, ia sempatkan membawa babynya ke kantor untuk menemani bekerja sesaat. Sore hingga malam hari ia serahkan seluruh tugas perusahaannya pada sang sekretaris dan berubah profesi menjadi ibu rumah tangga juga seorang mommy yang sangat perhatian dan memberikan kasih sayang penuh untuk Sandeul. Itu semua demi masa depan anaknya. Sungmin tak yakin ini semua akan berjalan dengan baik hingga akhir, mengingat nantinya Sandeul akan menjadi dewasa dan tak lagi bergantung padanya. Namun semua pemikiran tersebut disingkirkan oleh seorang Lee Sungmin. Prinsip hidupnya adalah 'pikirkan apa yang berada di depanmu sekarang, jangan berpikir jauh ke belakang ataupun di depan'. Karena jujur saja.. mungkin tanpa Sandeul yang menjadi penyemangat hidupnya, ia pasti sudah menyusul Kyuhyun ke dunia yang berbeda. Namun Sungmin percaya bahwa setiap detikpun Kyuhyun akan terus menjaga serta mengawasi dirinya bersama Sandeul dari atas sana. _

_Sungmin memutar memorinya ke beberapa waktu yang lalu, ketika pertama kalinya ia marah hebat pada baby Sandeul yang menurutnya sungguh keterlaluan._

"_baby, tatap wajah mommy!" Sungmin menunjukkan wajah datarnya tanpa ekspresi yang tak dapat ditebak. Ia angkat dagu mungil itu yang menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit ketakutan. Namun bukan Sandeul namanya jika ia tak mewarisi juga otak jeniusnya dari sang daddy. _

"_mom, Adeul ingin pipic" ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin. ia tunjukkan wajah polosnya yang sedang tersenyum berseri-seri tanpa dosa sambil menutupi bagian 'bawah'nya._

"_tidak. sebelum baby Sandeul bercerita mengapa pagi tadi kau menumpahkan seluruh banana milk ke baju temanmu" ini bukan yang pertama kali Sandeul berbuat ulah di kelasnya. Sebelumnya ia pernah mendorong teman sekelasnya hingga terjatuh dan menangis hebat. Ataupun memukul kepala temannya menggunakan penghapus pena hingga sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Sudah lebih dari 3 kali Sungmin mendapat surat panggilan dari Taman Bermain tempat Sandeul belajar setiap harinya._

_Sandeul terdiam. Ia tutup bibir tipisnya rapat-rapat seakan tak mau satu katapun terucap melalui mulutnya._

"_jawab mommy, baby!" Sungmin meninggikan nada suaranya dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan anaknya sangat erat. Sandeul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menutup mata tak mau memberi penjelasan secuilpun._

"_kau ingin mendapatkan hukuman dari mommy, hm?" Sungmin lelah mencecar Sandeul menggunakan pertanyaan yang hasilnya tetap nihil. Terpaksa ia gunakan cara yang sebenarnya tak mau ia terapkan. Ini semua Sungmin lakukan hanya untuk membuat Sandeul jera, karena ia selalu berbuat ulah dan membuat temannya menangis ataupun terluka._

"_balikkan badanmu menghadap dinding sekarang juga" Sandeul menuruti perkataan Sungmin yang terasa paling seram selama ia pernah dengar._

_**BUK! **_

"_mommy tak pernah mengajarkanmu berbuat nakal seperti itu! tapi mengapa kau selalu membuat mommy menangis sedih karena ulah keterlaluanmu?" Sungmin terus memukul pantat Sandeul hingga tangannya sendiri menjadi sangat merah._

_**BUK! **_

"_mommy! ampun hiks.. ampun.. Adeul bukan anak nakal. Adeul anak baik. Mommy.. hiks.. ampun" Sandeul menangis hebat ntah karena rasa sakit akibat pukulan di pantatnya atau karena ia tak terima disebut anak nakal._

_**BUK!**_

_**BUK!**_

"_tidak. sebelum kau jera" Sungmin masih tetap memukul pantat Sandeul. Tangannya terasa memanas. Ia bukan mommy yang kejam, buktinya ia juga menangis melihat perlakuannya sendiri pada anak semata wayangnya. Tetapi Sungmin tak mau disebut pria yang terlalu memanjakan Sandeul, ada kalanya ia harus berbuat tegas. Hal ini ia lakukan untuk masa depan Sandeul yang dibesarkan tanpa orang tua yang lengkap._

_**BUK!**_

"_hiks.. Adeul cebal mendengal meleka belkata jika olang tua Adeul tak lengkap. Adeul kan punya daddy. hiks.. daddy Adeul kan di culga. Adeul tak mau dibilang lemah, makanya Adeul membalac meleka hiks" alasan polos nan sederhana yang akhirnya diberikan oleh Sandeul membuat tangan Sungmin berhenti seketika pada pukulan kelima. Tubuhnya melemas. Air matanya turun begitu deras. Sungmin langsung saja memeluk anak kandungnya itu sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Sandeul berulang kali._

"_maafkan mommy, ne? kau tak nakal. Sandeul anak baik. jika temanmu seperti itu lagi, baby Sandeul tak perlu membalas mereka. karena daddy di surga tak suka melihat baby berbuat kasar seperti itu. jadi kau mau berjanji pada mommy?" Sungmin mengusap air matanya di pipi secara kasar, dan terkesan memaksakan senyumnya. Ia acungkan jari kelingking kanannya ke depan, menandakan akan terjadi sebuah perjanjian antara mommy dan baby._

"_ne!" Sandeul mengangguk cepat dan mengacungkan kelingking mungilnya ke arah sang mommy, kemudian menautkannya. Seakan ia melupakan kejadian baru saja._

_._

_._

"mommy melamun lagi!" teriak Sandeul dengan kencangnya sambil menepuk pelan kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Sandeul-ie.. lain kali kau tak boleh menepuk pipi orang lain dengan seenaknya, ne?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya menandakan ia sedang kesal dengan buah hatinya.

"mianhe mom. tapi aku lupa menyampaikan pecan daddy caat di mimpiku" Sandeul berusaha berdiri di depan Sungmin yang posisinya masih terduduk di sofa ruang santai di apartemennya. Ia memainkan rambut Sungmin dengan jari-jari mungilnya.

Sungmin terdiam, terkejut lebih tepatnya.

"daddy belkata jika ia mencintaimu" bisik Sandeul tepat di depan telinga Sungmin. Kemudian mengecup pipi kanan Sungmin cepat.

.

.

"_**daddy gimana cih calanya ke culga? Adeul mau dong ke culga, kata mommy di culga Adeul bica minta apaaaaaa caja. Adeul ingin daddy cepat pulang ke lumah. Adeul kan ingin ditemani daddy juga caat tidul. Daddy! dicana ada monctel gak? Celem gak? Ih Adeul takuuuutttt.. Oyah Adeul cudah kacih tau mommy kalau daddy mencintainya. Hihi, mommy wajahnya melah dad! Daddy celing-celing dateng ke mimpi Adeul yah, Adeul cayaaaaaang banget cama daddy"**_

**=FIN=**

**.**

**Thanks to 1307, keykyu, melsparkyu, tika137, winecouple, Lee Chokoo, kyuqie, sissy, cho jaemin, hyun lee, Adelia Santi, ammyikmubmik, abilhikmah, phia89, Zahra Amelia, 110401, WineKyuMin137, nisaegyo, SSungMine, Black Time dan semua readers lainnya yang mungkin belum sempat review di You all that I need. Bagaimana sekuelnya? Sudah sesuaikah? /kabbuuurr/ hahaha reviewnya, boleh ne? ^^**


End file.
